It is imperative for the efficient operation of a multi-server network that the status of each server be known. If, for example, a server is down, i.e. dead, then clients attempting to log into the server should be routed away from the dead server to another server within a server pool. Thus, there must be some means for maintaining the status of each server in the server pool.
One approach to maintaining the status of any given server within a server pool has been to transmit and monitor “ping” signals communicated between servers. In this conventional approach, each server in the server pool would send a ping signal to all other servers within the pool and wait for a responsive ping signal. If a responsive ping signal was not received from a particular server, the ping sending server could make a determination that the unresponsive server was dead. Under this approach, each server in the pool can monitor and maintain the status of all other servers in the pool. When a monitoring server in the server pool determines that another server is dead, the monitoring server can report the status of the dead server to a centralized location, such as a SQL server. Thus, when a client attempts to access a server in the pool, the SQL server will prevent the client from being connected to a dead server and will route the client to an operative server.
Another approach to maintaining the status of any given server within a server pool has been to transmit and monitor “ping” signals communicated from a centralized location. In this approach, one centralized server in the server pool would send a ping signal to all other servers within the pool and wait for a responsive ping signal.
While the approaches described above are fairly effective, they consume a good deal of system resources and have very limited extensibility. Whether ping signals are communicated from a single server or from each server, the capacity for generating and processing ping signals becomes limited as the number of servers in the pool increases. In other words, the size of the server pool becomes limited by the capacity to generate and process ping signals, especially when processing is accomplished through only a single server. Moreover, the multiple ping signals consume a lot of the bandwidth of a network as the number of servers in the server pool increases.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and system for maintaining the status of servers within a server pool that is infinitely extensible without consuming a large amount of system resources. There is also, a need for such a method and system that is able to be implemented within existing server pool models.